1. Field
This disclosure relates to audio communications.
2. Background
Digital audio telecommunications have been performed over circuit-switched networks. A circuit-switched network is a network in which a physical path is established between two terminals for the duration of a call. In circuit-switched applications, a transmitting terminal sends a sequence of packets containing audio (e.g., voice) information over the physical path to the receiving terminal. The receiving terminal uses the audio information contained in the packets (e.g., voice information) to synthesize the corresponding audio signal (e.g., a speech signal).
Digital audio telecommunications have started to be performed over packet-switched networks. A packet-switched network is a network in which the packets are routed through the network based on a destination address. With packet-switched communications, routers determine a path for each packet individually, sending it down any available path to reach its destination. As a result, the packets may not arrive at the receiving terminal at the same time or in the same order. A de-jitter buffer may be used in the receiving terminal to put the packets back in order and play them out in a continuous sequential fashion.
On some occasions, a packet is lost in transit from the transmitting terminal to the receiving terminal. A lost packet may degrade the quality of the synthesized audio signal. As such, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods to address a loss of information within a frame (e.g., within a speech frame).